


Cool Fall Air And Crisp Apples

by Squidapples



Series: Atoms Of Steel Verse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Day 5:Free Day





	Cool Fall Air And Crisp Apples

“I thought you were going as Han Solo” Nate asked Ray.

“I planned on it but when I got to the store all they had left was this or Godzilla” he said sighing.

“At least you're tall enough to be a Wookie” Nate told him.

They met up with Mick and Leo not surprisingly Mick was the Grim Reaper while Leo was a Parrot.

“Laugh and you’ll be celebrating Halloween six feet under” Leo warned.

Laurel was a cat while Sara was Cleopatra “who are you supposed be” Ray asked Lisa.

“What you’ve never heard of King Midas everything he touched turned to gold” she informed him.

Kendra was a Flapper and Jax was… “I would say nice Miami Vice costume but I don’t think he ever wore platform shoes” Leo said to Jax.

“Grey picked out my costume said it was really popular” Jax told him.

“Yes popular in the 70’s when Stein was your age” Leo told him.

“Years ago this kid got sick of everyone picking on him so he started setting people’s homes on fire then he’d watch them burn”.

“But one day he stayed too long the house was torn down and another was built on the land people swear that you can still see him in the house” Mick said.

They walked past a dark mansion “that’s the house” Mick told them.

“There’s no such thing as ghosts” Nate said Ray was trying and failing to hid behind Nate.

“Fine Pretty then you and Boyscout wouldn’t mind going in for a little bit” Leo drawled.

“Come on Ray” Nate said practically dragging him up to the house.

“Ten bucks they don’t last 20 minutes” Sara said.

“You know ghosts don’t exist” Nate told Ray that statement seemed to piss off the ghosts plates started flying at them,footsteps came from above them and music from nowhere started playing.

Nate and Ray ran upstairs while they were in the attic the door slammed shut.

They managed to get out and hid in a hall closet till things died down.

When they were safely outside Ray kissed Nate happy that they hadn’t become ghost food.

They lasted an hour inside the house most of that was inside the closet but no one need to know that though.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The "Ghost story" is comprised of two episodes of Criminal Minds 2.19-Ashes And Dust,3.16-Elephant's Memory.


End file.
